The Meeting
by blackamber41
Summary: What happens when Black Rose and Kite finally meet... in person. One shot KitexBlackRose


I do not own .Hack, although I wish I did. Black Rose's name I got from the book .Hack// Another Birth which is put in her point of view.

* * *

The Meeting

"_I know this is sudden… but I want to meet you… in person. Meet me at the school tennis court at 3:00."_

Akira re-read the message ten times. Kite wanted… to meet her. She began to pace around her room. Kite wanted to meet… her at the tennis court. Why the tennis court!? She knew it was a mistake when she accidentally gave her real name away… especially when he didn't give his. Wait… meet him at the school tennis court… did they go to the same school? It was possible… well many people at her school played the world.

But that didn't explain why he chose the tennis court. Had he seen her at practice yesterday… or the day before, had seen her before? Now she was confusing herself.

Akira looked at the clock, two-hours. She could always go early, practice a little… but what if he went early… and saw her. She could also log into The World as her character Black Rose. But what if he was there… WHY WAS SHE SO NERVOUS!? She had met with Kite many times… in The World yes, but she still had met with him.

Akira sighed; the only thing that usually could calm her nerves was practicing tennis or playing The World. It was too bad that she was too scared to do either. She took a deep breath, and looked towards her tennis gear. Maybe she was worrying for no reason… she hadn't responded to his message, so maybe he wouldn't show up, and she could use the practice since she had just come off of a broken leg.

"I can do this," she told her brother, Fumikazu's, pet prairie dog. Akira bent down and picked up her gear, "I'm going to do this." She turned, about ready to walk out of her brother's room. She fell back on his bed, "I can't do this!" she cried out.

'_What if I'm not what he expected… what if he turns out to be so much older than me… what if he's the coolest boy in school and can't afford to be seen with me?'_ all this questions raced through her mind. '_I'm being stupid… I might as well get up and go, he probably won't show up anyways.' _

Akira stood up again and paused, rethinking what she had just thought. '_But what if he does? … THAT'S IT!! I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!!' _she finally decided.

"MOM I'M GOING OUT TO PRACTICE!" she yelled, while walking down the stairs. "Don't push yourself too hard!" her mother called back.

* * *

"Hiya!" Akira screamed as she pounded the ball with her racket, sending it flying at the wall at top speed. It had barely been twenty-minutes since she started practicing and already she was panting as if it had been an hour. She was really out of practice. 

Akira ran at the ball. "Hiya!" she screamed again, hitting it. The ball flew off target and out of the court. "Damn…" Akira panted, jogging towards where the ball flew.

"Is this yours?" A voice asked.

Akira froze, that was Kite's voice. This was it… she was about to meet Kite… in person!

A boy was holding her tennis ball, looking at it her quizzically. He looked about her age, maybe a little older. He had soft blue eyes with fairly short, brown hair. But most importantly, HE WAS HOT!!

"Is it?" Kite asked.

Akira nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. She slowly approached him, taking the ball. "Thank-you," she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Kite asked, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you…"

Akira didn't repeat herself, just smiled and went back to the court. She began to practice again, her serves were clumsy now that Kite was watching her. Every time she dared a wary glance in his direction, he was staring at her, as if trying to picture something. He didn't know then, he didn't know she was Black Rose… he didn't know that she was Akira.

'_Okay… aside from being an hour and a half early… that's just plain creepy,' _Akira thought, noticing how attentively he was watching her.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked, her easily irritated nature taking hold.

Kite seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Oh… I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was… uh… bothering you," he said, blinking numerous times.

"Well, you are," Akira said, a lot harsher than she meant. "Looking for someone?" she asked.

"Yeah, I friend of mine is suppose to meet me here at 3. I thought at first you might be her, since she said she played tennis… but I don't think so," Kite said.

"Why not?" Akira asked, her hands on her hips.

"No offense… but… your serves are really bad," Kite said, sincerely.

Akira could feel her vein in her head pounding. "What?" she asked in a deadly tone.

"Uh… I mean, I'm pretty sure you'll get better… but uh…?" Kite cut himself off.

"I'd like you to try playing after having to sit out for the past few months due to a broken leg!" Akira snapped.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Black Rose?" Kite asked.

'_Opps! I forgot I told him that…' _Akira thought, just remembering a message she had received from him.

_

* * *

You're on early… something wrong… or did you get suspended:D -Kite _

_I have to stay home for a few days… that's all -Black Rose_

_Aha… you did get suspended didn't you? -Kite_

_I DID NOT! I broke my leg during the last game…-Black Rose_

_Tennis? -Kite_

_Yeah…-Black Rose_

_Sorry to hear that… :( -Kite_

* * *

"Yeah… It's me…" Akira said, blushing a deep crimson. 

Kite began to laugh, "I never would've suspected this! I wonder why I didn't make the connection earlier!"

"What are you talking about!?" Akira demanded.

"I've never gotten this close to you before… well close enough to actually see your face… but, I've watched you play many times before… I knew your name yet I didn't make the connection. I'm such an idiot," Kite laughed again.

"Yeah, you are," Akira agreed, still a little sore from his words earlier.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Kite apologized.

"It's no big deal… so… why are you here so early?" Akira asked.

"I got anxious… and nervous… not entirely sure if you were going to show up at all, so I thought I'd come early. Why didn't you answer my message, saying you'd come?" Kite asked.

"I… was nervous too… I couldn't even… begin to type an answer," Akira said.

"Heh… so we were both nervous to meet each other in person…" Kite said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Akira said, smiling. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"Hmm?" Kite said, "I dunno… I guess… I just wanted to see you."

"Oh…" Akira said, walking over to him and putting her racket down. "Am I what you expected?"

"So much more…" Kite breathed, his eyes locking on hers.

Akira suddenly felt different. As if this wasn't the first time she had ever met him in person. As if… it was just another adventure for Black Rose and Kite. The .Hackers… the unbeatable team.

Akira smiled at him.

He smiled back.

Both were thinking the same thing.

He hoped the fence, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"You know, I still don't know you're name…" Akira said, slowly.

Kite smiled at her, drew her closer, and whispered in her ear. "My name is…"

Akira, satisfied, gave him a smile that told him to continue.

He leaned towards her, she gave way to his embrace. Lips locked, eyes closed. Two people standing in a tennis court, hearts as one.

* * *

I did not give Kite a name, for I felt it was not my place to name him. Hope you enjoyed. Please no flames, if you did not like it, than don't bother reviewing. I don't read flames anyways so it would be a waste of your time to write one. 


End file.
